Changing the future
by Lord Erebos
Summary: Hey welcome to my my first fanfic, it's an SI with a twist. It does feature some crossover elements with Stargate Sg1 but not enough to justify a full crossover, since none of their characters are going to be featured. for example a lot of their tech is going to be used.
1. Chapter 1

Hey welcome to my my first fanfic, it's an SI with a twist it wont be focusing in my Si all the time instead it will sometimes switch to a time line POV and switch back at important moments in the time line.

Updates should be at least once a week.

Disclaimer: I own neither The Stargate Franchise, The Battle Star Galactica Franchise Or The Mass Effect Franchise.

I'm not making any money off them, I like them to much for that

I awake to the sound of pain in my head and screaming. I try to open my eyes to see who was screaming, but I can't open them, it's like they were being held shut. Suddenly my chest begins to constrict painfully and I realize that I was the one who was screaming.

I force myself to calm down and steady my breathing. Now that I am calm, or at least one could be in a situation like this, I manage to crack open my eyes, I have to blink several times to adjust to the harsh glare of the light above me.

"Ahh, your awake, sorry about the pain but that's how these things go unfortunately. Says a calm voice from somewhere behind me "Urghh" I groan "Where am I? who are you? What's happening?" I say quickly despite my throat being sore form the screaming.

"Tell me do you believe in the afterlife?" The voice asks "what kind of question is that now why am I here" I snap at the voice irritated. "please the answer the question" the voice responds. " I don't know I guess I do in a way since it would be pretty shitty if I just faded away."

I answer hoping that this is going somewhere.

"Well you are right in that belief, there is an afterlife but your not going there." said the voice "I'm not going to die am I?" I ask fearfully "No no, you are not going to die, yo are already dead" the voice responds with a chuckle. Before I get a chance to reply the voice speaks again.

"my time is almost up so here are the facts. One you are dead, get over it. Two you have been chosen for a mission. Three you have to save the galaxy in a new reality. Four you have no choice in this matter resistance is futile." The voice walking around to where I can the being.

The owner of the voice is admittedly a looker with medium cut hair as black as dark space. Eyes as red as the fires of hell, and very sharp shark like teeth. He is at a respectable height of 5'7 and seems to be wearing an Nyan cat dressing gown complete with matching slippers.

"who are you?" I ask the being in front of me, unsure I should be terrified at the fact I might be dead, or that this guy is completely insane. "You may call me bob" Bob says with a smirk "Bob" I deadpan "how... original"

"what's this bullshit about me saving a galaxy in an alternate reality" I blurt out. "Well its like you said your going to save a galaxy in an alternate reality" I nodded thinking it might be best if I played along with this being.

"you will have free reign to do what ever you like as long as you complete your mission" Bob tells me as he summons a ball of blue light out of no where. "It is up to you to decide how you want to do it, if you wanted you could bring technology from another universe to help you out, but only once."

I nod my head at him, but before I could ask what I was saving the galaxy from the the ball of light suddenly expanded in a massive flash light"

When the light recedes I notice that there is nothing around me save for the ball of light. it is very disturbing feeling being here now even worse than before, now there is literately nothing no walls, no floor nothing. After a couple of minutes of trying to figure a way out of this, i decide to touch the ball off light.

[well here goes nothing] I think as I reach out to touch it. As soon as my finger came into contact with it, it began to grow and flatten out. When it all stopped it looked like a large computer monitor.

suddenly large amounts of text coming flying onto the screen at a pace I can't track them, a few seconds later it stopped and a what seemed like a form appeared. at the top of the form it said Technological requisition form.

I look down the form to see three drop down lists, it seems I have to pick the technologies I will be taking with me. I click on the first on and have a quick look at what's to offer. I am floored by the amount of stuff that in here, things like the Death star to a Borg cube.

Since I have no idea what kind of reality I'm going into I decide to take the best of what I know from being a sci-fi geek for years.

For the first list I pick to have the USS Odyssey complete with full Asgard upgrades and the Asgard core with their collective knowledge. The second list I chose a Alteran repository of knowledge with a limiter so I don't go ancient when I use it.

For the third and final option I decide that is might be advantageous to get get the FTL jump drives from BSG:2003.

After that I click confirm at the bottom at the form, a new wall text appears to my right, it appears to to be information on the reality I'm heading to. From what I can make out it seem I am going to the mass effect universe to kill the reapers.

"Yes!" I shout happily I have all ways wanted to go to the ME universe, however the next thing I see dims my mood slightly. It looks like I'm going to appear in the year of 2014, so I wont be seeing anyone familiar for a while.

As I finish reading reading the text, it changes and now it says are you ready? with a Yes and No button. [fuck it no point staying here] I think as press the yes button. As soon as I press the button my vision exploded in fury of lights and colors many of them that I did not recognize. When the light Vanished The first thing I saw took my breath away.

right in front of me was unmistakeably Mars. I turn away to look around where I am. I am met with the sight I had seen many times on TV, it was the bridge of the Odyssey. taking a second to breath in, I walk over to the Helm console and start searching for the Alteran repository.

The reason being I had no idea how to fly a ship. I found it in one of the storage rooms along with the limiter. As I was about to make my way over there I see and option to preform a site to site transport. giddy with the things I could do with this, I I tell the computer to beam them to me. with a flash of white light and a musical hum they are transported to me.

First I pick up the limiter. [it seems I have to connect it to the device first] I think. As I near the the repository, the limiter starts beeping and connects to the repository. I look at the the limiter's screen and several folders have come up in English.

There are things like Language, Mathematics, Genetics, Construction and Piloting to name a few. I pick on the piloting folder, it beeps and a line of text comes up saying. {Repository ready for use}. [Hope this isn't going to hurt] I think as I let the head grabber attach itself to my head.

I see multicolored lights before the repository disengages and I collapse from the mental strain. I can feel the the knowledge being accepted to my mind as vision begins to darken at which time I fall unconscious.

As my I return to the realm of the living my first thought is one of confusion. I had expected to have a massive headache that would put most hangovers to shame, but I felt perfectly fine. I walked over to the helm console and studied the controls while unfamiliar I was able to figure out their functions easily enough.

[Time to go make contact with humanity] I think I as I engage the cloak and fire up the atmospheric thrusters rising into orbit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Welcome back, thanks for the follows and the reviews.

Engaging the sub-light engines at half power I slowly make my way over to earth. I stood up from my seat and walked forward, so that I could look out at the solar system. While looking out I ponder on how I was going to complete this mission.

The way I saw it, I had three options on how I was going to prepare humanity for the darkness that was to come. First I could reveal myself to humanity and give them the technology I had acquired. My lazy side was all for this idea, but it would most likely be the catalyst, that destroys humanity. At this moment the worlds government and super powers are fractured, if I gave them the technology now they would just use it to kill each other like the whiny idiots they are. So that option was out for the count.

My second option was to pose as a genius human which would no doubt be very easy, since I could just download the knowledge directly into my mind. I would then create a company and proceed to release products that I claimed to invent and slowly bring humanity into the space age. This option was definitely going to be a long term one, but could be better in the long run. I did not want to rely on the technology I had acquired, I will not become complacent if I were to be killed and my technology taken the results would be catastrophic. My mind flashes to what I imagine the galaxy would be like if someone like the illusive man were to acquire this technology, a small shiver runs through my spine at this thought.

My third and final option was to conquer the planet a become their emperor. This would be the quickest option to uplift them, if I was their leader they would be less prone to arguing to who got what, and more focused on learning and adapting these technology's.

After a few minutes of internal debate I decided that I was going for the third option. I have to admit emperor of humanity does have a nice ring to it.

Before I make contact and bring them under my rule I'm going to need an army, ships resources. The odessy may be powerful but I wont be able to conger earth with just one ship, without huge loss of life that is.

[First things first I'm going to need a base of operations.] I walk over to the helms console and engage a sensor sweep of the system. It seems there is heavy amounts of iridium in the asteroid field and even some trace amounts of Naquadah and Neutronium.

Unfortunately not enough for anything unless to make cutlery with it. It doesn't look like I will building a off world base here for while, [Hmm where to go?] After couple minutes thought I decide to head to the alpha centauri system. As I get ready to prepare the ship for the trip to hyperspace.

A loud alarm starts blaring, I wonder what it means, I see something out of the corner of my eye. When I turn to look out the front window I figure out two very important details. one I have arrived in earth's orbit. two The international space station is flying towards me and going to smash into my ship. I sit there for a minute just staring at coming closer and closer.

I realise on some level I realise should move out the way since not only do I not have my shields up, the astronauts on the station will most likely be killed since the construction is of inferior metal.

Fortunately or unfortunately I snap out of it, in my panic I executed a blind jump with the BSG FTL drive. I reappear and all I see out the window is just space. [OK that was fucking stupid, now where am I?] I do quick sensor scan of my jump trajectory its seems I have jumped 15 light years.

It seems that was the maximum range the Jump Drive could do safely. What I want to know is how it got hooked up to the odessy systems. [maybe it just came like that?] Looking through the database I find the specs and I began to study it. It seems that it is a Beta class drive, the most common type.

It was used widely thought the First Cylon war, it was also the one that the galactic used. My inner geekness is practically drooling at it. [OK lets see if everything is hunk-dory] I think starting a system wide diagnostic while humming the Stargate:SG1 opening theme.

Once the diagnostic finishes, it reports that all system are working at peak efficiency, which is a relief. however it seems that there is no food or water on the ship which is worrying since starting to get hungry. I know that if the Asguard transporters can be modified to synthesise food, problem is I have no idea how to.

from what I remember from the series, the Asguard core had very easy to use interface you just tell it what you want and it will make the corrections. I bring up the map to try and find where the engine room is. once I located it I walked out of the bridge at a brisk pace.

A few minutes later I have arrive at the engine room door when I think [wait why did I walk, I could have just walked] As I am thinking this I proceed to repeatedly hit my head against the door, as a punishment for my stupidity. After I am finished I push the button to open the door, I'm greeted with a sparse room with some console, the Asguard core and the quiet hum of the sub light engines.

I walk up to the core and try to access but whenever I push one of the buttons, it just tells me access is restricted and it needs a passcode to unlock. this is bad because I know I only have a very small chance guessing it. [No doubt I will die of starvation be fore I guess it]

[it seems I might have to use the repository again] I think with a bit of fear running through me. I don't want to use it to much at the moment since having to much will kill me. I walk back to the bridge. once I get there I pick up the limiter and have a mess around with it. "Aha found the home screen" looking around the home screen see a scanner option.

clicking that I get a camera mode with a manual. Reading the manual I discover that it's purpose to scan subject's brain to see how much more information they download. Pointing the limiter at my head I start the scan. after a few seconds it gives two quick beeps.

Looking back at the screen it seems that I'm about a quarter to maximum capacity. There is a small option on the side I click on it and I'm brought back to the information download folder. This time it's a little different, most of the options are grey out. [I guess the greyed out options contain to much information for me to handle]

I look at the options available to me, and I'm glad to see that Programming was available, I quickly select that as one of subjects I want to download. As I select that more folders grey out. This confirms my earlier thought of them containing to much information. I decide to select the genetics folder as well, now that is selected all of the folders are greyed out.

Clicking the confirm button. I ready myself for the information download. I take a look at my watch and it tells me that it is 01:51 PM Hopefully I wont pass out for to long. I slowly move my head towards the repository when it quickly opens up and grabs my head. I am once again treated to multicoloured lights, when it it abruptly finishes.

As the repository shuts down I'm wondering why I'm still concious, since I passed out last time. [Did not not] I quickly think before I pass out braking off my thoughts.

A/N: and theres another chappie didn't expect to postanther one so soon but hey, i had the time. thanks for the reveiws and follows guys and gals. see ya next time.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: welcome back for chapter 3, I had some spare time so I though I would continue the story. Don't forget to leave review you guys are the main reason I want to do this.

I crack open my eyes to find myself on floor. I start shifting my body so I could get up, when I revive a sharp jolt in my shoulder blade. It seems I knocked when I passed out. It seems the download has worked because I'm now convinced I could program a ATM to give me free money.

I also am glad to to see that I have the knowledge to rewrite my genetic code should I need to. [I will definitely have to create a new body soon.] I wanted to create a new body mostly because with my new skill I could give the body mental enhancements allowing me to download the rest of the repository.

Looking at my watch I see the time is 23:55PM [Well twist my nipples and fuck me sideways, I was out for over ten hours!] After processing this, I decide that now would be a good time to get some food.

Remembering this time that I can just transport over there, I went over the the helm console and initiated a site to site beam to the engine room. A flash of white enveloped me, next thing I know I'm in the engine room.

I walk over to the wall on the left of me, and with a few button presses a side panel glides open. inside the panel is a dozen or white crystals of varying sizes. [God this is so simple to edit, I can't believe how stupid I was]

after I swapped around some of the crystals and taken two out I was finished. I walk over core and try to access it's systems. instead of a passcode screen I'm greeted with what is essentially the cores desktop.

I start going through the system, looking for transporter root folder. After five minutes of searching I found it. Accessing the base code I made the necessary alteration, since they were only minor ones it was done quickly. After finishing my work I save the altered code and activated it.

A new window popped up asking what I wanted to synthesize, I click on to the food section. to my dismay there is only Asguard food on there. I don't particularly want to try any of those just yet. [Take away it is then] I think as I beam to the bridge.

Once there I walk over to the helm console and plot a hyperspace route to Lunar orbit. As the ship prepares it self fro hyperspace, I can hear the powerful hum of the engines getting increasingly louder. With a flash of Bright green and white a hole is punched into higher dimensional space.

Half a second later I have pass through the threshold. A few seconds later I'm in orbit of the moon. Double checking my cloak was still Working I fly into orbit of earth. [So I can either beam down and buy some or hack the internet for recipes and such]

I decide on the later, I Quickly write a program that would out class anything anti-viral software earth had and used the Odyssey's communication system to send it. after a few minutes of waiting the console tells me that the program has returned.

Searching through the data I find what I was looking for. loading the data into the synthesizer, I create myself a Big Tasty, Large fries and a Strawberry milkshake. After devouring it I transport the rubbish outside. [should be interesting for the person that finds that.]

With my hunger gone I go back to the hacked data. I wanted to see if I had been detected, since Galactia jump drives releases a flash of light when used. Turns out they did see the flash but they believe it is either a satellite explosion, or meteorite hitting the atmosphere.

Happy with that, I plot a hyperspace route to the Alpha Centuari. While it was preparing I was debating how I was going to build a offworld base, if I found a habitable planet. [I suppose I could use replicaters, but they would need a change in their coding]

Coming out of hyperspace into the system, the sensors show that there are five habitable planets in range. With vast amounts of Naquadah and a decent amount of Neutronium among several other things. moving over to the planet in the middle i can see that this is the only habitable planet in the system.

Confused to why the computer would say the others as habitable, check over the sensor logs and see that they capable of supporting life, Just really crappy life. I start flying around the planet looking for some where to land. I find a perfect place, it's right next to a mountain range.

Focusing the sensors on the range I'm glad to see a high concentration of minerals. Beaming over to the engine room, go to the core and locate the Replicaters base code. normally the base starts with a replication order, however on the new altered code it's forces the replicaters follow my every command.

Another one was the command to never harm me. T next series of commands were about me being the only one to command them, and that they could only replicate as much as I ordered them to. After I saved and uploaded the code, I went into the synthesizer system and created a neural interface.

So that I could order the replicaters with my thoughts. Next I created a mini-core. this was a smaller version of the core, it only used up half the power of a full sized one but it only had maybe three quarters of the information stored on it.

Next I beamed myself the neural interface and the mini-core outside, I then put on and activated the neural interface. I winced as I felt it fused to my skin access the mini core and created my version of the replicater. after releasing it I opened a neural link to it.

You go to the mountains mine the minerals, Naquadah, Titanium and Neutronium they the priority. you will bring them back here in 1kg blocks You will only replicate for ten generations with each replicater being able of build 10 others. until you have constructed ten others your priority is mine enough minerals

to make them. After you have built ten other return to primary mission Smiling as I closed the connecting the replicater trotted off into the mountains. [It's not going to take long for them to go through 10 generations, but still a while.

Deciding to go have some fun, I beam myself onto the bridge and quickly take off. when I'm in orbit I jump into hyperspace, I was going to do something I have always dreamed off I'm going to make first contact.

Seven hours later I make what I swear will be my last jump before I go home. For seven hours I've been searching but nothing has been found. As I drop out of hyperspace the sensors warn me that a group of ships has been found.

I scan them and from the looks of it they are Turian or at least they look it. I send out a hail message, I also programmed the computer to scan their language and syntax so that I can understand what they are saying. it will take a few minutes to work but would be very useful.

The sensors beep again telling me the group have diverted and are now on a intercept trajectory. Starting to get nervous now I send another hail. a few minutes later they still haven't replied. I decide to speak on all channels they should get at lest one.

"Greetings Unknown Vessels I am Lord Erebos, I hope there can be peace between us and our people. Five minutes later they are now almost on top of of me and still haven't responded. giving into my grow paranoia I raised the shield and activated the weaponry.

It seems that was the wrong thing to do since the ship started firing at me. I started to panic then I remember I have superior shields and weapons, I started to calm down after that. I was quite interested to see if they could do any damage to me.

It seams the answer to that is a definite no. as soon as the projectile hit and my shields reported no damage I began to chuckle darkly.[Lets see how they like being shot at by an unknown vessel] I locked on to the closet ship and fired the Asguard plasma beam.

It was like a hot knife through butter. I quick disabled three more ship as they tried to flee, I allowed the fourth to leave since it should give council a bit of a scare. I scan the ships for life signs only 45 show up, so I beam them into various parts of the Odyssey and lock them down.

I beam over to the core and see if there is anything I can use, after a few minutes of searching I come across a controlling drug developed by the Asguard, apparently they never used it because once it was in the system it didn't come out, it made them forever loyal.

I created a few canisters and added them to the environmental systems. after directing it to to the places where the Turians were kept.

I opened one of the doors to come face to with 12 Turians "Who do you serve?" I asked coldly "we serve you. My Lord" they repeated at once. [Excellent] I think. I broadcast my voice to the entire ship while ending the lock down "once you are aboard you ships you gather any and data regarding the following, Weaponry, ships, other races,

Flight patrols and ship schematics. Is that clear?" Sir yes sir the Turians in front me repeated at the same time the other Turians did. With that I beamed them over to their ships. I could help but that my earlier plans to rule earth silly, The galaxy on the other hand is another matter all together.

"This is going to be fun"

A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading don't forget to R&R see you next time.


End file.
